Wildmutt
Wildmutt '''is the Omnitrix DNA sample of a Vulpinmancer from Planet Vulpin. It was alternatively known as '''Dog-Nabbit in Dimension 23. 'Powers And Techniques' Wildmutt is incredibly strong and their physical capabilities are greater than Olympic athlete and primates. They have strong jaws and sharp claws, prehensile hind paws and superior agility. In fact, Wildmutt is strong enough to damage certain metal. While Wildmutt is quadruple, they are capable of standing bipedal, though they move and punch somewhat awkwardly. Their hind paws have prehensile ability, capable of gripping branches and grabbing object/person with the hind paws, similar as apes. The prime ability of Wildmutt is the gills on the side of their neck. Since they have no eyes or nose, they relies on their sense of smell and hearing, which had augmented to superhuman level that they can project 3-Dimensional images through hearing and smell, dubbing it as echolocation sonar. With it, Wildmutt can detect dangers from 360º, track the musk and scents of the targets, locate invisible targets and even tell who is friend or foe. They can use it to traverse the darkness. This allows Wildmutt to locate almost anyone and anything by smell and sound. According to the various profiles on Wildmutt, the porcupine-like quills on their back supplement his sonar and can also serve as weapons, either protecting them while rolling, or as projectiles fired off at will. However, it was never performed in TV shows, games or comics. Wildmutt is aggressive fighters, often combining strength and agility to their advantages. Most of the time, the opponents underestimated Wildmutt due of not having any eyes. Not having eyes is their biggest advantages as they’re practically immune to any hypnosis or illusions since they requires the victim’s eye sights to be effective. Wildmutt’s paws have enough dexterity to grab objects and commandeering vehicles. Wildmutt is the prime example of the Vulpinmancer at their healthiest and maximum state. The feats differ on age and users: 'Baby' Baby Wildmutt, or Wildpup as dubbed by Gwen, is physically weaker but his jaws are tough enough to tear apart metal after chewing enough. For being young and small, he’s very nimble and quick. 'Juvenile' Juvenile Vulpinmancers are very strong as Wildmutt was able to smash through solid wall with a tackle, overpowered the Circus Freaks and was able to best a Mutant Prairie Dog. He even was able to best Eon and, using the time-froze Gwen as a bat, send Eon crashing into the Hands of Armageddon, destroying it and warped Eon to a different timeline. Wildmutt’s jaws and claws can tear through metals, as shown when he shredded the drones and pry open the Circus Freak’s clown car’s roof. He even was able to chomp through the Rust Bucket III’s exterior with ease, much to Kevin’s dismay. Wildmutt’s enhanced speed was great enough that he was able to save Gwen from Eon’s time ray before it struck her; even though it was shown she was stuck. At age 16, Wildmutt was able to battle toe-to-toe against the adult Merlinisapien (such as Prisoner #775 and Subdora) and even stalled Eon. Wildmutt can burrow through solid concert with relative ease and can dig a large hole as result. Wildmutt’s sonar sense is capable of tracking down the Limax’s starship from great distance, behind the sealed wall; as Ben stated he picked up the scent moment after defeating the Limax impersonating Grandpa Max. Wildmutt is durable enough to survive being buried by the debris of water tower. In Ben 10 Omniverse video-game, Wildmutt is capable of focusing his sonar sense to discharge an all-direction sonar blast that momentarily disoriented the opponents. 'Adult' Adult Wildmutt’s abilities are at the absolute limit, much greater than the juveniles. One could say his feats are greater than the Corrupted Vulpinmancer, since the Corrupted sub-species are strong but their health is unstable. Adult Wildmutt’s full feat was unknown as he was only shown once during the battle against Future Vilgax but it’s possible in the following: Adult Wildmutt is potentially stronger than the juvenile, possibly be able to best foes that are stronger than juvenile Wildmutt and can possibly tear the toughest metal such as steel. Adult Wildmutt is much more agile and evasive, able to counter any attacks with their sonar senses flawlessly. In Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attack, the Corrupted Vulpinmancers are shown to be very strong and takes a while to defeat them, so that feat of durability and stamina will apply to adult Wildmutt. 'Weaknesses' The Vulpinmancer’s enhanced hearing are very sensitive to ultra-sonic frequency, thus any devices such as Sonic Emitter, natural ability such as Sonorosian’s audiokinesis; or Khyber’s natural whistle brings painful effect on Wildmutt. Wildmutt is also very sensitive to smell, that even the slightest musk of Methanosian or Chemicoid’s tear gas will cause him to desperately clog their gills. If Wildmutt gets sick by a cold flu, his sonar gills are clogged with mucus, preventing him from smelling or hearing. This leaves him completely blind along with constant coughing and sneezing, which cripples his health. It was speculated that the Twin-Headed Snake is the Vulpinmancer Predator, thus their methane breath is lethal to their sonar gills and left them blind, and having two heads allows them to outflank the clever alien.